It can be desirable to position a light with respect to an operator's head to provide light along the operator's line of sight and adjacent the line of sight, as well as to free the operator's hands for the performance of various tasks. For example, light assemblies can be mounted with respect to motorcycle helmets, construction helmets, mining helmets, firefighter helmets and athletic helmets. Light assemblies are configured to engage a particular style of hat.